America's Angel Might Be A Rebel
by reallyJavannah
Summary: What happens when the President of the United States's daughter, Tori Vega begins dating her bodyguard Beck Oliver? What happens when her father, the president finds out? Oh and one more thing, Tori's only fifteen, and Beck's twenty two. Warning: Slight Language
1. Chapter 1: Angel?

Hey guys, so I got the inspiration for this one day by thinking of random thoughts... weird, right? I know...

So my boyfriend is so freaking adorable :D most of this story is inspired by what he does :)

So today (November 9) I was waiting for the bus, when aanother bus came and my boyfriend was on it, he got off of the bus and talked to one of my friends (they used to hate each other last year, freshman year), which made me smile. He then walked right over to me and kissed me, I broke away laughing... it was pretty cute :)

So... anyways... that's it of my love life... high school is so annoying!

I swear, you can never be friends without that friend probably going and stabbing you in your back.

There have been fights over stupid stuff -_- I'm not saying over what... that's just unnecessary ...

So, okay, that's enough of my weird and strange life... I'm going to let you read :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANHTH! EXCEPT FOR: Henry, Tori's parents, Tori's bedrokm and closet idea, and yeah... that's it...

Read and review! Please...

* * *

"Ms. Vega, are you ready to get settled for bed?" I pulled my hair into a high bun and began to pick up my bible. "Yes Henry." I answered, "Goodnight Ms. Vega, sweet dreams." He said through my bedroom door. I began reading my bible, today was a pretty crazy day.

I finished reading my bible and sat it down, I sighed and picked up my laptop, I pulled up Skype, dad was instantly on my computer screen. "Hi sweetheart!"  
"Hi daddy, how's England?" I asked him, I couldn't go to England because of school. I'm a sophomore at a really expensive private school, that I cannot miss a day of, missing a day is like missing three weeks. Oh, allow me to introduce myself! I'm Victoria Melissa Vega, my life is pretty fun, concidering the fact that my father, Johnathan Martin Vega, is the President of The United States. My mom's name is Holly, she's my favorite person, my parents may be the most well known parents in the world, but they are just your typical parents.

"Sweetheart, England is really amazing, I really wish you were here with us. Did you do all of your homework?" He asked me, I smiled into the camera and nodded, "Yes, I'm finished, by the way, there's no school for two weeks." Dad ran his hands through his short hair, "I know, your school called me about mid semester break." I nodded and smiled, I need a break from school, "Where's mom?" I asked, "She's asleep, she's still somewhat jetlagged." I yawned, "Tell her I said hi. Please?" Dad smiled at me, "Sure sweetie, I'm going to let you go to bed, okay? You look tired, get some rest princess." I nodded, "Goodnight daddy, I love you."  
"I love you too kiddo, goodnight." He blew a kiss at me and ended the chat. I closed my laptop, sat it on my laptop stand, and laid down.

I clapped off my lights and starred at my huge, dark bedroom. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep, sleep feels good right now.

I felt hands roaming up and down my curves, I open my eyes and see Beck standing over me, I jumped and nearly peed my pants. Beck kneeled down to the floor, and caressed my face, "I'm sorry babe." I nodded and moved over on my bed, it's 4AM, Beck sat down and laid next to me, our relationship is VERY illegal, so illegal that Beck could get sent to jail, I'm really terrified about that, but our relationship is worth it.

Beck's 22 and I just turned 15 last month, we've been dating for about a year, actually four months after my family and I moved into the white house. It all started with a fight between my parents, I ran away crying, Beck followed me and soon, things got interesting when Beck kissed me, I didn't pull away either, the kiss was magical. Beck kissed my forehead and kept his lips there, he pulled away, "What's wrong Tor?" Beck asked, I laid my head on his chest, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Beck stroked my side, "How's school?" Beck asked me, he just finished college at University of D.C. and now he's officially an assistant chef and also my bodyguard.

I shrugged, I saw Beck's face through the dim light shining from my window. I ignored his question, "Okay, how about this? Did you turn off all of the security cameras?" I laughed, "Yup!" I replied in a very chirpy voice. Beck rubbed my lower back, "Tor, seriously, how's school going?" Beck asked, I shrugged, Beck kissed my cheek. He looked at me, I gulped and closed my eyes, I reopened them, "School's going good." Yeah good with being such a freaking outcast! No one speaks to me and I'm always being mocked as America's Angel.

Beck caressed my face and hugged me, "Tori, seriously, we tell each other everything, remember? I can see right through you." I nodded. He kept rubbing my back and sides, I remember when he first did this to me

, I used to freeze up, but now I'm completely comfortable with it. (A.N my boyfriend does this to me, and I was the same way as Tori was... haha :) on to the story...) "Okay, the honest truth," Beck nodded, letting me know that he was listening. "I completely hate school, no one talks to me, except Bethany, who I barely see, because she's a grade older and everyone pretty much mocks me as being America's Angel. There's a rumor going around saying that I was pregnant or whatever, and Beck, I really just can't take it anymore, I'm pretty much being cyberbullied too, everyone in that school just hates me, I tried to be nice, and they still get ang-" Beck pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his chest, "Shhh." He gently said, hugging me. I kept crying into his chest, he kept kissing my cheek. "Tori, you're so much better than them, and you don't need them either. Did you tell your father about this?" He asked me and wiped my eyes, I shook my head, "I can't, I can't tell him at all, the entire time I have been at this school." Beck swayed back and forth, "Sweetheart, you have to tell him, you can't keep all of this stuff inside." I nodded, "Please don't tell me that you tried to take this out on yourself." He whispered, I began to sobbed even harder, I felt my food from last night coming back up. I leaned over the bed and grabbed my trash can, I threw up.

Beck rubbed my back and I continued throwing up. I stopped, Beck was gone, but I saw that my bathroom light was on, Beck's in there. I laid back down and closed my eyes, "Tor, here." Beck told me, I sat up, Beck handed me some water and a few tissues. I rinsed my mouth and then wiped my face, Beck got the trash can and went back to the bathroom. I closed my eyes and felt the food come back up again, Beck rushed back over to my side, I swallowed. I hugged Beck and cried on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." I told Beck, he kissed my lips, "I love you."  
"I love you too." I told him, he pulled me into his lap and began to rock me back to sleep.

I stayed up, I can't sleep, Beck kept pressing kisses to my forehead. "Stop moving." I told Beck as he kept moving, "I'm sorry, do you still feel nauseous?" I nodded, it's now 6AM. I have a pounding headache, my stomach is killing me, and I feel weak. "Do you want to go to school today?" Beck asked, "There isn't any school for two weeks, but I feel really sick and I don't have anymore homework." He nodded, "You feel really warm." He said, I nodded. "I gotta go, work calls, I'll tell Henry you don't feel well, and maybe I can help you with your homework." I nodded, Beck pressed his lips to mine for a pretty long time. "I'll see you later love." He told me, I nodded, Beck kissed my cheek and walked out of my second door.

I got out of bed and began to run to my bathroom, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I showered last night, so I'm all good. I take my hair out of it's bun and put in into a regular pony tail. I walk over to my monsterous size closet, that fits my shoes, dresses, school uniforms, lounging clothes, many designer purses, many clothes from Aeropostale, Hollister, Abercrombie, and , I am the president's daughter, this closet's actually big enough to fit about 50 people, with chairs including. I turn my light on and walk over to my lounging section. I pick up a pair of cupcake sweat pants from Walmart, not all of my clothes are designer, and my favorite PINK hoodie, with a tank top from The Limited to go underneath. I changed into my clothes.

It's 7:00 AM, I still feel really sick, there was a knock at my door, "It's me, Victoria." I heard Henry's voice say, "Come in Henry." I said, I coughed, my head is freaking killing me! Henry came in, carrying food. I walked over to my bed and sat down, "No Ms. Victoria, you're sick, lay down." He told me, I nodded and did what Henry told me to do. Henry sat the breakfast in bed tray on my lap, "Thank you Henry." He nodded and hugged me. "You're welcome sweetie, eat, and then rest, you have a shopping day with Bethany tomorrow." Bethany is Vice President James Stewart's daughter. "I forgot about that!" I screamed, Henry laughed, "Call me when you are finished your breakfast." Henry told me, he left my bedroom.

I turned my TV on and began to try to eat my breakfast, which contains, French toast, bacon, orange juice, and a bit of strawberry and mango slices. My favorite, but I feel queasy. I take a few bites of my food, I'm not hungry at all. I pressed the button to my house speakers, which is by my bedside, it comes in handy, I'm not lazy and I'm always everywhere, but when I'm sick, I have to stay in my room. "I'm finished eating." I say, I sit here and watch TV. There's a knock at my door, "Who is it?"  
"Me." It's Beck, "Come in." He walks in and comes over to me, he takes my tray of food, "I'm putting this in your fridge, you can eat later, okay?" I nodded, I sank deeper into my bed. Beck walked out of my room, I closed my eyes. I heard Beck walking towards me, I then felt his hand stroking my side. "I'll stay with you all day." I nodded, only Henry knows about Beck and I being together, and said he would keep quiet about our relationship. Beck crawled underneath my blanket with me, "What's wrong baby?" He asked me, "My whole body hurts." He kissed my temple, "Go to sleep." He told me, I nodded. Beck softly hummed in my ear, as I drifted off to sleep.

"Stop, that hurts." Beck kept poking me, "Sorry, but it's funny seeing you jump." Beck and I laughed, he kissed my temple, I'm hooked to forehead kisses. Beck kissed my nose, I began giggling, he then moved his hands to my waist and kissed my lips softly. He kissed me sweetly, gently, and passionately, making me swoon. Beck broke away, laughing, I laid my head on his chest, he began running his fingers through my chestnut brown hair. "That's not funny." I told Beck, he laughed, I started going into a coughing fit, Beck rubbed my back. I stopped coughing and ran my hands through my hair, "Here babe." Beck passed me my water bottle. I carefully chugged down the water and handed it back to Beck, he put the cap on and sat it on my nightstand.

Beck pulled me close to him, I sighed and played with my hands, Beck gently grabbed one of my hands and kissed the back of it. "What's wrong?" He asked me, I laid on my back, threw my cheetah print comforters from Victoria's Secret Pink over myself. Beck rubbed my entire back, "Tori, tell me, I'm listening." Beck said, he kissed the spot where my shoulder is. I uncovered my face and looked at Beck, "I'm sick of being an outsider, I want to move to a different school, but my dad probably won't let me do it." Beck kissed my forehead. "Remember that day I avoided you, in January?" Beck nodded and held my hand, I began to break down into tears, again, "Shhh." Beck pulled me into his lap and began swaying back and forth. I began to tell Beck. "That day, that day, I was pushed onto this popular guy's lap in geometry, and he accused me of trying to give him a lap dance, when I tried to get up. That's when someone in my class called me a slut, and because one day, when I was bloated, someone came up with a conclusion that I'm pregnant. I can't take it anymore, I don't want to go back." I told Beck, in tears. Beck held me, without saying anything. I closed my eyes, he kissed my fingertips. "Tori, you don't see that you're so much better than them, and that you are priceless, I know what you're going through, and I will always be there with you, every step you go." I nodded, "You are honestly a beautiful person, inside and out, those girls are just jealous, and disgusting." Beck held me tightly and kissed my lips, "I love you so much Tori, I can't live without you." I kissed his cheek, "I love you too Beck." He laid down, and we both cuddled in each others arms, I fell asleep, being sick sucks.

I've been asleep almost all day long, all I did today was go to the bathroom, sleep, throw up (actually about maybe twenty times, I don't know), eat, watched a lot of movies, and cuddled with Beck. "Are you asleep again?" Beck asked, I looked at him, "No, I'm still sleeping." I sarcastically told Beck, he laughed and pulled me onto his lap, "You need to get up, it's not good to lay in bed all day long when you're sick." Beck got up and picked me up like a baby, my legs straddling his hips, we both laughed. Beck kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. "My head is killing me." I said, Beck rubbed my back, and sat me down on my bed, I laid down, "Come on Tor, we're gonna go do something. Outside of your room." I got up and walked to my closet and went over to my computer. "See, I'm out of my room!" Beck laughed and walked into my closet, "Wow. Your closet is two times larger than mine." Beck came over to my computer chair, I got up, to let him sit, he sat me on his lap, I sighed, Beck kissed my shoulder.

I logged into my computer, I clicked on my email, most of it was junk mail, whatever. I sighed and heard my phone buzz with a text. I picked it up and unlocked my screen, "Leave this school now, no one likes you, you're just a pathetic, ugly loser." A tear was threatening to leave my eyes, I blinked it away, I began to respond to the text, "No, I'm not leaving, you can't make me. I'm not scared of you." I sent it.

Beck kissed my neck for a split second, "I'm going up to your school with you after break is over." I looked at Beck, "No you're not, I'm fine." I stubbornly stated, Beck kissed my lips, "Yes I am going to your school." I huffed, Beck laughed and kissed my neck, my phone buzzed again. " Kiss your little white house bye bye sweetheart, daddy's little princess is going to be in trouble, i already told the principle about the whole thing that happened in January." I began shaking and threw my phone down on the floor, I got out of Beck's grasp and fell to the floor, in sobs. Beck tried to touch me, "Go away!" I screamed, crying, he looked depressed. I stayed here curled in a ball, I ran my hands over my face, Beck sat next to me on the floor. He rubbed my back, I snuggled closer to him, "Babe, what happened in January?"  
"The pregnancy rumor! I already told you!" I screamed, Beck rocked me back and forth, my phone rung again, I looked at it, "By the way, you're a hoe, see you at school loser." I threw my phone, Beck pulled me onto his lap, "I think it's better if I come with you." I nodded, he kissed my forehead, "I love you so much, you can't let this shit get to you, all this crying is really unhealthy Tori." I nodded. "I love you too." I stated and laid my head on his chest. He kissed my cheek, and rubbed my tears away. We sat here in silence, that's the first time I have ever had a meltdown in a year. Beck kept kissing my forehead repeatedly. I sighed, "Tor, I'm taking your phone, you can have it for a little bit when you and Beth go shopping."  
"Okay." He kissed my lips, "You're so beautiful." He whispered to me. I shook my head, "Yes you are Tor." Beck said, and rubbed my back.

I just finished eating dinner, I need something to do besides going back into my bedroom. I ran into the gym section and began doing cartweels, "Careful babe." I stopped, Beck was standing in back of me, I walked over to him, "How did you know where I was?" I asked him, he kissed my cheek, "I followed you." He stated, blushing, I laughed, Beck grabbed my waist and tried to kiss my lips. I leaned back, "Are you teasing me right now?" I laughed, Beck grabbed my back and kissed me. I broke away, laughing, Beck smiled at me, "You're so beautiful." He told me, I blushed and began to walk out of the gym, "Wanna go to the movie room?" Beck asked me, I nodded, "Yes, but you're carrying me and I get to pick the movie." Beck laughed and bent over, "Get on my back babe." He said, I laughed.

As of right now, Beck and I are watching Hatchi, while I'm on his lap, and his head is on top of mine. He kissed my forehead, I began drifting off to sleep, again, well it's 9pm, and it's Friday night. Oh well, today was a fun, silly, emotional, and tearful day, but I thank God for it anyways.

* * *

Done! It took me like 3 whole days to type that! I will be updating As We Go On SOON! I really freaking hate writer's block so much! So yeah, please hit that little happy button that says Review at the bottom of your screen :) please feel free to leave criticism, it really helps me :)

Love you guys,

Javi :)


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

Hey guys, I'm so so so SO SORRY about not updating in nearly a month, I know, it sucks :/ blame school, the holidays, shopping, friends, my boyfriend, my bedroom decorating, and possibly everything else for not updating :P

I just got a new laptop, which is what I'm using now to type up this A.N.

This year has gone by entirely TOO FAST! It needs to slow down haha, I can't believe that it's about to be 2013, it's such a shock...

It's almost 1:30 AM, and the day after Christmas :)

I love hearing about what you guys got for Christmas, so please, if you want to, you can share what you got for Christmas :)

I love all of you and thank you so much for reviewing (I will reply back to you guys in Chapter 3, sorry...), subscribing, adding this to your favorites, adding me to your subscriptions, adding me to favorites, and everything else, THANK YOU!

I am thankful for each and every one of you :)

Now enough with the waiting, here's the long waited update :)

* * *

America's Angel MightBe A Rebel

Beck and I were still in the movie room, watching Twilight, when I heard my dad's voice going through the intercom for one of the butlers to go open his door for him fo enter, go off. I screamed and quickly jumped up from Beck's lap and he suddenly woke up.

"What's wrong babe". He said worried, running his hands through my hair. He kissed my lips for a quick second. "Aww, now's not the time to be adorable, my dad is here!" I said freaking out. Beck's mouth dropped open, "Oh God." He said standing up frantically "Ok, ok, um... look, you go talk to my dad and I will go to my room and act like I'm reading, or something." Beck kissed my cheek, "Okay." "Hurry!" I said frantically running out of the movie room.

I went in my room and started playing on my laptop. "Phew." I said, relieved. I ran my hands through my hair and puckered my lips, oooh Forever 21 has a sale. I clicked on the link and then realized that I had to pee. I closed my laptop and ran to my bathroom.

I exited my bathroom and went back to my bed, I opened my laptop again and began browsing on Forever 21. There was a knock at my bedroom door, "Come in." It was my parents and Beck who walked in.

"There she is sir." Beck said, smiling at me. Dad didn't see him smile at me. "Ahh there's my girl". My dad said. I smiled at him, "Hi daddy." I said while he came over and hugged me. Mom kissed my forehead, "Hey babygirl." I smiled at her. "Well I will leave you guys alone." Beck said, he exited my bedroom.

"So you had off for two weeks, and you've only been at school for a month ladybug. How do you like school so far?" Dad asked, sitting next to me, "It's great dad, I really love school." I said in a sad tone of voice. "What's wrong ladybug?" Mom asked me. "Nothing I'm going to go in the movie room and finish watching Twilight." I said walking out of my bedroom.

Beck's POV

I heard Tori run out of her room and head to the movie room, I wonder why. She's probably went to go finish watching the movie we were watching before her parents came home. We weren't really watching it, we were mostly kissing and we fell asleep. I heard Mr. and Mrs. Vega walking out of Tori's room, which really freaked me out because when I left her room, I went to the award room and started playing with his best presidential award and accidentally dropped it and the big award broke. I have been trying to get it back on with glue but it's not working whatsoever. "Dammit." I said, under my . Vega came right in here and when he saw me he automatically started freaking out.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked me in a stern voice. I gulped, looking at the enormous crack in the award.

Tori's POV

I just finished Breaking Dawn part part 1 and Henry came rushing into the movie room.

"Tori come quick Beck and your dad are about to start a fight." He said said. I gulped and looked at Henry, "Wait does he know weare dating?" I asked, "No he broke your father's favorite presidential award." He said. "Oh my gosh! I hope he does not tell him we're dating we have to go there come on." I said, pulling Henry with me and running out of the movie room. Henry and I stood at the door to the award room and listened to what Beck and my father were saying.

"Again, why were you in the award room?" My dad asked, "I was making sure the awards were in the right place! I was doing you a favor!" Beck yelled. "That is not your job itis Ally's job!" "So sometimes Ally does my job." "No your job is to be Tori's bodyguard and an on and off assistant chef." He yelled. "Oh I'm doing a great job about protecting Tori." Beck said. "What do you mean?" My dad asked. My heart started racing in my chest, "We've been dating for the past year and I love her." Beck said, my mouth dropped open in shock, Henry glanced at me. "What?!" My dad yelled in shock. A tear ran down my cheek, so much for keeping a secret Beck.

I ran to my room and jumped on my bed. Beck is seriously such an idiot, I can't believe he told my dad. For all I know, he might get fired and go to jail, or I get grounded forever, great job Beck, "I never want to talk to him again." I thought, crying into my pillow. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I woke up feeling mighty sleepy and depressed, I go back to school today, ugh. I said my morning prayers and hopped out of bed, the first thing I did was make up my bed.

"Done." I said to myself, I ran into my bathroom and used the toilet, I flushed it after I was finished. I washed my hands and began brushing my teeth and singing "Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato. I washed my hands and face, then walked out of the bathroom.

I walked into my closet and picked up my outfit that I set out last night, which were gray leggings, and a blue PINK hoodie, with my short chestnut uggs. I walked out of my closet and sat at my vanity stand, I began to put my hair into a sloppy fishtail braid.

I grabbed my school bag and then walked out of my bedroom, shutting my door. Beck looked at me, I glanced at him and walked away.

AAMBAR

Today was an okay day, I guess... I mean sitting at lunch by myself is the best thing ever! Not really.

I sat my bookbag in my bedroom and walked out to get a snack, I'm hungry and I want yogurt covered pretzels. I walked to my kitchen and pulled my hair into a high ponytail and sighed. "Hey Tor." I turned around, Beck was standing eight feet away from me, I sighed and walked out of the kitchen. "Tori!" Beck shouted, I kept walking as Beck kept following me, I stopped once we got outside, "What?!" I screamed at Beck, he looked at me, "Look, I'm so sorry for telling your dad about us being together." He said, a tear ran down my face. "Beck, I moved on, I don't love you anymore." I said, sobbing, I felt arms embrace me, it was Beck's. I tried to push him off of me, but he was too strong, "Tor, you know you don't mean that." He gently said, I nodded and finally accepted Beck's hug, he kissed my forehead. He kissed my lips, "I'm so sorry for hurting you babe." I nodded, Beck kissed my lips softly and quickly.

"It's fine, but Beck, we can't be together." I said, in a sad voice, "I know Tor, but we can try aga-" I cut him off, "You love me right?" I asked him, he pushed my bangs out of my face, "Yes, I do Tori." "If you love something, you have to let it go." I told him, tears streamed down both of our cheeks, "I'm letting you go Tor, that's what's best." Beck said, sobbing, he gave me a tight, strong hug, "I love you Tori." He softly said, then kissed my forehead. I looked at him again, "Bye Beck." We let go and parted our separate ways, I felt my heart break into two pieces.

The second I got into my bedroom, I pulled my hair up into a high bun and took off my uggs. I walked over to my closet and opened the door, I walked to my shoe section and placed my uggs in the uggs section of my shoes. I grabbed my fluffy pink slippers, a pair of underwear, an aeropostale pull over hoodie, and danskin sweatpants. I walked out of my closet and headed over to my bedroom, I'm so crushed right now. I walked into my bathroom and took a long shower, reflecting on the past two days, I want Beck.

"I can't have Beck." I said to myself, eating ice cream and on the computer in my bedroom. Tears streamed down my face, I miss him so much.

There was a knock at my bedroom door, I dried my tears, got up and answered the door, "What?" It was Beck, he came into my room and shut the door. "This is for you." He said, handing me a Starbucks cup, it's warm, yum, I can smell the gingerbread. I love the gingerbread latte, it's the best thing ever. "Thank you Beck." I sat the latte on my nightstand, and sat on my bed, Beck followed. "So I was thinking about earlier, and to be honest with you, I l-" he paused and gave me a confused face, "Were you crying?" He asked me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, I sighed. Beck kissed my hair, "How was school today?" He asked me, I shook my head, "Ashley and Marianne threatened me again, so I'm not going to school tomorrow, and act like I feel sick." I began to have a flashback of what happened when I went to the mall with Bethany and Beck last Saturday.

FLASHBACK

"Okay, I'm done here, where else do you want to go?" Bethany asked me, "Forever 21?" I asked, we all began walking to the store, Beck kissed my forehead and held my hand, the good thing is that Beck looks like he's seventeen, and I look my age. We all began walking, when I heard my name being called. I turned around to make sure they meant a different Victoria, Beck let go of my hand. Ugh... it's Ashley and Marianne, the two uptight, popular girls who bully me the most at school, "What are you doing here loser? You finally have friends, how sweet." I rolled my eyes, Marianne tried flirting with Beck, I watched the whole time, Ashley kicked the back of my knee and I fell over, I heard a crack, please just say it was my uggs, I can get them fixed. I tried to get up, I looked up to see Marianne looking at me dead in the eye and kiss Beck, my heart was immediately broken, Beck broke away within point two seconds, he had a disgusted look on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you kiss me?" He asked, looking like he wanted to punch the wall. Bethany began screaming at Marianne, Ashley began kicking me, how is no one seeing this? I tried to get up, but then Ashley tripped me again, making the same place crack, this hurts, I feel like I broke something. I still fought through the pain, it feels like someone's stabbing me in my bone, repeatedly. "I am SICK of you messing with me. I've been putting up with this shit ever since I came to this school, but you know what? I'm not going to fight you, it's useless." I simply told her, she rolled her eyes at me, "You're just an ugly little pathetic loser who no one loves whatsoever, that's probably why your dog, Scarlet died, she didn't want to see your hideous face ever again." I looked at her, "That's not true." I told her, she smirked at me, "Yes it is Victoria, look, those two there are going to go away, just like everyone else in your life. The best option is to just die already, no one loves you and you really are just ugly and pathetic." She told me, I clenched my jaw and punched her in the face. "Oh my gosh! Ashley!" Marianne screamed, she slapped me, I hit her back, she did the same thing to me that Ashley did to me, Bethany punched Ashley for punching me, there were five people who walked past me and all they did was laugh, they didn't help whatsoever. Bethany went crazy over that sight, "Okay, thank you Jeff." I heard Beck say, and put his iPhone 4 away. "I called Jeff and he's outside, we're gonna go to the doctors, okay?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded, "The best thing to do is just walk away." He whispered, he scooped me up off of the floor. Bethany grabbed my stuff and we all went out the door to go outside. "I'm sorry Beth, maybe we can do this again, some other time?" She nodded and squeezed my hand, "Yeah Tor, we can." She said, smiling, Jeff waved his hand, and Beck walked over to him, I'm still in his arms, "You know everything she said isn't true, right?" He asked me, I wiped away one tear, a tear of confusion, hurt, anger, and I think hate. I hugged Beck closer to me, as we got into the short limo, I was actually a full emotional wreck at this moment.

I began shaking and my lips began quivering. "No, no, no, no, babe, you're not going to start crying." I sighed, everything Ashley said is starting to hit me, "Everything she said is not true, whatsoever," Jeff began driving, I sighed, crying into Beck's chest, I'm seriously sick of everything, I'm mainly crying over my ankle though, it hurts so badly."I know, I'm mainly crying over my ankle though." Beck kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest, "I love you so much, I'm not just saying this either. You're beautiful inside, and out and it's sad that no one sees that." He told me, I leaned up and kissed his lips.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So why did they threaten you?" Beck asked, "Because I punched Ashley and ruined her perfect face." I said, Beck rubbed my back, "What? Are you serious right now?" I nodded, "By the way, I know this is random, but I really wanna be with you again." He stated, blushing. I grinned and pressed his lips to mine, he pulled away, "I love you so much." He told me, I smiled at him, he kissed my forehead, "I know your parents pretty much hates us together right now, but you know what? We're going to go tell them about the bullying right now." He told me, I looked at him, "Beck, no I'm fine." I said, Beck looked at me, "Baby, please?" He asked, pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ears, "No, I can't." My computer alerts beeped, it's a status tag on Facebook, by Abby.

I grabbed my laptop and clicked on the alert, "Tori Vega is a whore, this morning I saw her making out with my boyfriend outside, then I saw her in the hallway straddling a guys hips and making out with him. Just saying, Bethany, watch your back. Your best friend's a slut." There were fifty likes on the status, and many different, rude, comments. Bethany was the first comment, she stood up for me. I sighed and closed my laptop, Beck kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes, trying not to cry again. "Tori?" I looked at Beck, his face looked concerned, I began to feel the water well up in my eyes.

I hopped off of Beck's lap and tried to run into my bathroom, sobbing. I almost fell to the floor, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, "Get off." I told Beck, I kept pushing, and hitting him, he wouldn't move. "Shh, calm down, sweetheart." He told me, I got out of Beck's grasp and felt my food coming back up, this always happens to me.

I puked all over my wood floor, oh my goodness. Beck pulled me close to him, "Shhh, I'm going to see if Ann can clean this up, and Mani to get you something to settle your stomach." I can't stop crying. "Shh, it's okay." I looked at him, he kissed my forehead, Beck pulled out his work phone, and dialed Ann's phone, "I'm going to brush my teeth." I told Beck, be nodded.

My teeth are brushed, now I'm drinking my gingerbread latte. Ann finished cleaning up my puke while I was in the bathroom. Right now I'm laying down with Beck laying next to me, he's softly rubbing my stomach. "Ready to go tell your parents?" My stomach dropped, "No, I don't want t-" Beck kissed my lips and pulled me onto his chest. "Baby, you're stressing yourself out over this stuff and literally worrying yourself sick, if you tell your parents, then they can stop the bullying." I closed my eyes, Beck kissed my forehead. "Do it for me, please?" I sighed, and then nodded.

Beck and I went separate ways when leaving my bedroom. "Okay, tell me what happens later." I told me, "Okay."

I walked to my father's office, I don't see him in here, I saw papers on his desk, so I decided to go over to the desk and look through the papers. I grabbed one that brought my attention. "What?" I said to myself. I found my birth certificate, it said Johnathan Vega, but my mother is Martha McGuire. My mom's name is Holly Vega, underneath is a picture of a baby me and two smiling parents. "What the heck?" I said, my name and everything is on the birth certificate, wait, so Holly isn't my mom, this is confusing.

AAMBAR

I closed my laptop, sat it on my nightstand, and went to bed, I don't want to go to school again, tomorrow. Today was too confusing, I don't even know if my "mom" is my actual mom. That's so weird. I'm going to bed, I'll deal with this stuff tomorrow.

* * *

Okay, so most of you asked for more drama, I added a bit of it in, I'm not sure what else should I add, if you have any suggestions, please let me know :)

Oh! And if you have Netflix, you should watch this show called Private, it's just one episode, but it is freaking amazing! I'm in love with it, it's like Pretty Little Liars, and Gossip Girl in one episode. The episode is almost 2 hours long, so I think it's like a movie or something, but it's so addicting! I'm not going to spill anything... just saying :)

Oh, and if you want, you can leave in the comments about how your Christmas was, what you got, and anything else that you want to add.

God Bless you all, I love all of you, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Love,

Javi :)


End file.
